Irelia/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As *If you are against a ranged champion, it is best to rush and synergize with to farm up as you are not going to attack them as much and allows you to properly CS to not get behind. While in a melee matchup, is the best way to go for its wave clear and DPS for 1v1s. *Timing and use of your abilities properly allows you to maximize damage output by quickly stacking and maintaining . *Placement of your is critical to stunning targets in addition to gaining stacks of . *Large/epic monsters and Champions that have been by or are temporarily visible through fog of war. This can be used to your advantage to speed jungle clears or by ambushing enemy champions with . *In the early game, after maxing your Q - , it is best to max your E - second because you can use it against to lower their health and grant resets to . ; ;Playing Against *When Irelia has used on you, it is best to wait till the blades despawn due to the additional damage and extreme slow you will be debuffed upon. *Once Irelia has engaged in a teamfight, you are prioritized to focus her as she has control over the teamfight with and can use to stun your whole team. *As a tank in the early game against Irelia, the essential items you need are and as that will lower the damage and reduce the healing of . *Champions with natural True damage from their abilities will negate the damage reduction from . Taking against Irelia is also a good option due to the healing reduction and true damage aswell. Playstyle Ability Usage ; Innate * will greatly increase your attack speed if you manage to get the stacks which makes more dangerous during 1v1s. *It also makes early engages more successful as it gets you advantage over your enemy laner. ; Q * is your main farming tool during early game. It's highly recommended to only use it on dying minions or champions and large monsters hit by and as using this ability on marked enemies refreshes its cooldown as well. ; W * is what you wanna use while getting ganked by burst assassin like as the damage you'll get will be much lower and will save you from many dangerous situations. *During midgame and lategame it's also good to make enemies attack you first and then use it. *You usually wanna save this ability in case enemy would go in or you would get ganked. ; E *As Irelia, you usually use when you want to engage. Using on marked enemies will refresh its cooldown allowing you for using it more often to deal more damage. *It's also a great option if you're getting chased as enemies will get you more time to run. ; R * is 's powerspike. Enemies won't usually want to walk through blades which will force them to flash if they don't want to die. *It's also a great tool during teamfights and will allow you to initiate with it easily. Runes Items Synergies and Counterpicks ru:Irelia/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Irelia